


Двор Теней

by Eguinerve



Series: court of shadows [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: Dubious Consent, Impersonation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eguinerve/pseuds/Eguinerve
Summary: Любовь — не что иное, как предательство.





	Двор Теней

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное саммари: для осуществления коварного плана Морганы Мелегант притворяется Гвиневрой и под шумок роскошно удовлетворяется (тм) с Артуром. Нет, это не стеб.

**1.**

Мелегант неспокоен. Его пальцы стучат по подлокотнику кресла, выбивая бессмысленный рваный ритм, а в ушах по-прежнему эхом раздается плач Гвиневры — желанный, сладкий звук. 

Нервное возбуждение — _ предвкушение _ — пульсирует под кожей. Кажется, стоит протянуть руку, и он наконец сможет дотянуться до заветного приза. 

Это обман. Иллюзия, но такая заманчивая. 

Ведьма в них хороша.

— Ты обещала… 

— Я помню, что обещала, — взгляд Морганы темный и пронизывающий насквозь, и в нем не отражается ничего, кроме абсолютной уверенности в победе. — И половина дела уже сделана. Гвиневре не остается ничего иного, как ждать своего спасителя. 

Мелегант чувствует, как подрагивают его губы, невольно складываясь в усмешку, как в горле рождается смех, но... Рано. Еще слишком рано. 

Он с трудом сдерживает себя. 

— И тогда я окажу ему достойную встречу. 

— _ Я _ окажу, — прерывает его Моргана. 

Новорожденное ликование вспыхивает и гаснет, рассыпается пеплом, уступая место замешательству. 

— Ты? Отчего ты? — он знает, что изумление слишком явственно отражается на его лице, и стыд привычно — помня свое место — забирается под кожу; даже иллюзорный контроль ускользает сквозь пальцы. — У нас был иной уговор. 

Моргана вздергивает бровь в пренебрежении его словами, любыми возражениями, что он может представить. _ Она _ задает правила игры, _ она _ хозяйка положения. 

Она ведет себя так, будто она хозяйка его замка тоже, единоличная властительница всего, до чего только способна дотянуться. Мелегант не смеет ей возразить. 

Он сглатывает немую, беспомощную ярость. 

Ведьма нужна ему, убеждает он себя. Пока еще нужна. 

— Планы изменились, — говорит Моргана. — Артур не придет. 

_ Артур не придет. _

Он не сразу осознает сказанное, только на долю мгновения кажется, будто зияющая пустота разрастается в том месте, где должно биться его сердце — будто ведьма своими чарами вырвала его, не пронзив плоти. Чувство исчезает быстро, а на смену ему вновь приходит гнев. 

— Он должен прийти! Он _ любит _ ее, — презренное — желанное — слово сочится ядом. — И тогда я смогу бросить ему вызов, тогда я _ убью _ его, и трон будет моим, и… 

— Трон будет твоим, — Моргана не повышает голос, чтобы его оборвать; ее тон спокоен и насмешливо-покровительственен. — И ты получишь свою любовь. Но иначе. 

Она замолкает на несколько долгих, тягучих мгновений. Выдерживает паузу, тишиной притягивая внимание так же, как словами. 

В ее темных глазах лихорадочная искра разгорается в пламя, и Мелегант против воли оказывается заворожен им. Ее идеей, какой бы та ни была. 

— Ланселот получил весть о похищении, но Артур еще ничего не знает. И не узнает — пока не станет слишком поздно. Об _ этом _ мы позаботимся. 

— Но разве не в этом был весь смысл? — спрашивает Мелегант. — Чтобы он узнал? 

И что бы он ни сделал тогда: решился ли спасти королеву лично и погиб, угодив в расставленную ловушку, или же выбрал бы бездействие и рано или поздно сломался бы под гнетом собственной беспомощности — так, что забрать все, что ему еще осталось, стало бы до смешного просто, — исход от этого не менялся. Победа была за ними. 

— Весь смысл? — Моргана хрипло смеется. — Весь _ смысл _ в том, чтобы уничтожить Артура, растоптать его. Ему не достанется роль спасителя, рыцаря в сияющих латах. Нет — нет, ее заберет другой. _ Попытается _ забрать. 

Моргана сжимает пальцы в кулаки, и огонь в ее взгляде разгорается только сильнее. 

— Ланселот, храбрый, верный Ланселот рискнет своей жизнью, чтобы спасти его возлюбленную, пока _ Артур _ будет сидеть в неведении, в мнимой безопасности, уверенный, что его дражайшая супруга с ним. И когда обман раскроется, когда все, что ему останется — это стыд и сожаление… _ Тогда _ мы одержим победу. 

Она не хочет смерти Артура, понимает Мелегант. Не так _ просто_. В своей утробе растит для этого иное оружие. Но Моргана нетерпелива, не готова только ждать, ей нужно причинить боль _ сейчас_, растоптать — сейчас. Для этого она нашла идеальный план. 

И если Мелегант еще способен читать между строк, если слухи о том, как было зачато дитя ее мести, не лгут… 

— Ты хочешь вновь занять ее место, как в ту самую ночь… 

В ту ночь, когда Артур дрожал в сладкой агонии под ее пальцами, когда шептал чужое имя — Гвиневра, _ Гвиневра_. 

Вспышка жгучей ревности ослепляет его, затмевает иные чувства и мысли, оставляя ему лишь болезненный, навязчивый образ. 

Мелегант _ ненавидит _ его. Ненавидит каждую мельчайшую деталь, нарисованную его воображением, ненавидит свою _ ненависть _ — что ему не все равно, но… 

Это _ он _ должен шептать имя Гвиневры.

Очередное право, отнятое у него Артуром. 

— Нет, — резкий голос Морганы развеивает морок. — Нет, никогда больше. 

Ее лицо искажено презрением и нескрываемым отвращением, а пальцы судорожно сжимают ткань платья, обтягивающего живот. Впервые на памяти Мелеганта самообладание изменяет ей, срывая иллюзию безразличия и обнажая чувства столь же острые и настоящие, как его собственные. 

И в это мгновение он осознает с абсолютной уверенностью: Моргана пойдет на все, чтобы осуществить свой план — чтобы _ уничтожить _ Артура. В этом он может ей доверять. 

Она быстро берет себя в руки: гримаса сменяется привычной насмешкой, огонь в ее глазах — не более чем предвкушение. 

— Я ведь сказала тебе, — произносит она с прежней елейной мягкостью, — _ я _ окажу достойный прием спасителю Гвиневры. Место _ королевы _ займешь ты. 

Значение слов доходит до него с запозданием, оставляя короткий миг растерянности, прежде чем неконтролируемая волна ярости накрывает его с головой, и _ стыд _ жаром скручивается внизу живота. Кровь приливает к лицу Мелеганта, выставляя все чувства напоказ — _ ей _ на потеху. 

Моргана _ смеялась _ над ним все это время, пока он пресмыкался перед ней, надеясь вымолить все то, что провал за провалом не мог получить сам. Как _ жалок _ он был. 

Мелегант сжимает руки в кулаки и скалит зубы, намереваясь выплюнуть отказ в лицо ведьме, послать ее к дьяволу, где ей самое место. Он поднимает голову, встречая ее взгляд… и слова, так и не высказанные, замирают в горле. 

Потому что во взгляде Морганы нет ни тени насмешки: только ничем не прикрытая, фанатичная жажда мести — та самая, которой он готов был довериться еще мгновения назад. 

— Я обещала тебе трон, — говорит она, и вслед за уверением бросает вызов: — Так _ возьми _ его. 

**2.**

Мелегант отпускает лошадь у реки, когда неприступные стены Камелота наконец проступают сквозь заросли леса. Дальше он отправляется пешком — как и положено _ даме_. 

Ткань платья слишком тонкая, и даже меховой плащ не спасает от холода, пробирающего до костей. Мелеганту отвратителен весь этот маскарад; магия Морганы не меняет его облик, только дурманит чувства окружающих, заставляет их видеть и слышать то, чего она пожелает. Он знает это, чувствует на коже липкий покров волшбы, и все-таки не может избавиться от ощущения, что его раскроют в первые же мгновения. Что перед взором толпы предстанет не королева Гвиневра, но падший рыцарь в женских одеждах. 

Разоблачение — _ позор _ — страшит его больше всего иного. Больше, чем необходимость играть чужую роль, день за днем скрывать отвращение, терпеть прикосновения Артура — _лечь _ под него. 

Ему нет дела до чести и морали, до гниения собственной души. Цель, столь близкая и столь желанная, оправдывает любые методы. 

Если план увенчается успехом, их обман не станет достоянием публики: Моргане не нужен скандал, а Артур не рискнет обнаружить правду — он скрыл зачатие Мордреда, не отлучил сестру от двора, хотя мог бы — _ должен _ был бы. 

Но если Мелегант оступится на полпути, если карты будут раскрыты иначе чем на их условиях — это станет концом всему. Позором, от которого он не сможет отмыться. Клеймом, навсегда закроющим ему путь к трону. 

Поворачивать назад поздно. 

Ворота Камелота возвышаются перед его глазами, своим величием вызывая благоговейный трепет — и дикое, клокочущее глубоко внутри желание. Желание _ обладать _. 

— Моя королева, — охранник прикладывает руку к сердцу и отвешивает глубокий поклон, прежде чем отдать сигнал открыть проход. 

На его лице не отражается ни подозрения, ни отвращения, ни насмешки. Только молчаливое почтение. 

Створки распахиваются с протяжным скрипом, пропуская Мелеганта в город: впервые позволяя вступить на землю, что совсем скоро будет принадлежать ему. Как и легендарный меч, Камелот — символ абсолютной власти Артура. Владеть им будет сладкой наградой. 

Улыбка дрожит на губах Мелеганта, и он нервно сжимает онемевшими пальцами плащ у горла. 

Его шаги поспешны: взгляды редких прохожих забираются под кожу, в каждом шепоте чудится изобличающий приговор. И все же он замечает и иное: достаток и процветание, беспечность жителей, что приходит только с абсолютной уверенностью в безопасности. 

Мелегант никогда не утруждал себя вопросом, каким правителем был Артур; не слушал равно хвалебных речей и едких доносов. Теперь непрошеный ответ сам предстает перед его глазами, и, может быть, он должен быть _ благодарен _ за все это благополучие — за наследие, что вскоре достанется ему, но в душе разрастаются лишь зависть и смутное, неоформившееся раздражение. 

Когда городские улицы остаются позади, сменяясь садами королевского замка, он ощущает лишь облегчение. И на мгновение оно делает его беспечнее тех неразумных горожан. 

— Гвиневра! — голос Артура — его появление — застает Мелеганта врасплох. 

Король спешит ему навстречу сквозь тенистую аллею, ведущую от замковых ворот. Его волосы растрепаны ветром, на плечи небрежно наброшен подбитый мехом плащ, шаг быстр и легок. Мелегант читает на его лице след беспокойства, но его легко затмевает искренняя, почти мальчишеская радость. 

В этот момент он вспоминает не того Артура, с которым скрестил мечи в Камелиарде — не война, ведомого праведным гневом и решительностью, не противника, достойного уважения. Он вспоминает их самую первую встречу: юнца без имени и титула, растерянного перед лицом свалившейся на него ответственности. 

И Мелегант осознает неожиданно ясно: что бы ни изменилось за минувшие годы, в глубине души Артур по-прежнему всего лишь мальчишка — слишком незрелый, слишком неопытный во всем, кроме искусства войны, ради которой был рожден. 

— Гвиневра, — уже тише повторяет Артур, когда расстояние между ними истончается до шага. 

Он берет его руки в свои, заключает замерзшие пальцы в ладонях широких и горячих, шершавых от оставленных мечом мозолей. Мелегант не знает, чувствует ли он его дрожь, оправдывает ли ее холодом. 

Перед ним испытание самое важное, последняя проверка наложенных чар. Увидит ли Артур чужое лицо под маской возлюбленной королевы? Раскроет ли обман? 

Ответ кажется очевидным. 

Мелеганту не спрятаться за приглушенным светом королевских покоев, не одурманить чувства пряным элем. После месяцев супружеской жизни, Артур не может не заметить подмены. 

Все, к чему Мелегант шел и стремился всю свою жизнь, поставлено на кон. Он чувствует себя слабым и отвратительно беспомощным перед худшим из исходов. 

Но… в лучах полуденного солнца глаза Артура сияют огнем янтаря, незамутненные тяжестью презрения и ненависти, что всегда доставались ему. И это значит лишь одно: _ его _ здесь нет. Только королева Гвиневра. 

Мысль не приносит должного облегчения. 

— Артур, — Мелегант с трудом проталкивает имя сквозь вставший в горле ком; хриплый и чуждый даже для собственного слуха, его голос совсем не похож на нежные речи той, за кого он пытается себя выдать. 

И все же Артур не меняется в лице, не видит подвоха даже тогда. Должно быть, волшба Морганы и в самом деле совершенна. 

Он наконец отпускает его руки, и Мелегант сжимает и разжимает пальцы, пытаясь сохранить остатки тепла. 

— Я искал тебя все утро, но никто не видел тебя со вчерашнего вечера, — в словах Артура нет ни обвинения, ни подозрения, лишь искреннее беспокойство. 

Мелегант прячет кривую усмешку за слабой и неубедительной улыбкой. 

— Мне нужно было побыть одной. 

Он видит, как тут же гаснет свет в глазах Артура, как уголок его губ дергается в тщетной попытке сложиться в ответную улыбку, и задается невольным вопросом: как часто тот слышал эти слова? Как часто Гвиневра проводила часы в объятиях другого, прикрываясь желанием одиночества? 

— Но теперь я здесь, — говорит он как можно мягче, отгоняя тень пустыми уверениями. 

Пока что — этого достаточно. Артур кивает едва заметно, делает шаг ближе, сжигая последние крупицы расстояния между ними. Он обхватывает ладонями его лицо, очерчивает скулы подушечками больших пальцев, ища в его глазах ответ на неизвестный и незаданный вопрос. 

Мелегант с трудом сдерживает трепет собственного тела. Слишком давно его касались вот так, возможно — никогда вовсе. Не с _ любовью _ вместо похоти. 

— Теперь ты здесь, — эхом повторяет Артур, и улыбка наконец расцветает на его лице: искренняя и открытая. 

Она завораживает Мелеганта всего на долю мгновения, отнимая последнюю возможность отступить, повернуть назад… или хотя бы продолжать верить в эту возможность. 

Чужие губы накрывают его в рот в поцелуе коротком и нежном, в приветствии привычном и повторенном десятки раз. С кем-то другим. 

— Ты дома. 

_ Дома. _

Мелегант опускает глаза, за ресницами пряча взгляд, способный выдать слишком много. Он думает о Горре: о темных коридорах его замка и холоде покоев, о пыльных, пропахших смертью владениях отца. 

Камелот — надежный, защищенный от всех напастей, залитый солнцем и пропитанный запахом яблок и гвоздики, — еще не его дом, но то место не было им тоже. 

И потому он клянется себе, что слова Артура станут пророчеством, которое _ будет _ исполнено. 

Не важно, какой ценой.

**3.**

В тронном зале замка еще тлеет йольское полено, когда Мелегант начинает привыкать к заимствованной им жизни. 

Он не знает, как долго продлится обман. Моргана отказывается назвать срок, готова ждать дни и недели и месяцы, если только это будет значить для Артура пытку более изощренную, боль — глубокую. 

Мелеганту нужно иное, но и он способен на терпение — когда желанная награда столь близка, что так легко поверить в обладание ею. 

Моргана не появляется при дворе, и все же недооценивать ее осведомленность глупо. Она следит за ними десятками глаз: волшбой и доносами шпионов. Едва ли не каждое утро Мелегант наблюдает тень Лии на высочайшей из башен замка, где обитают послушные ей птицы, но хотя бы _ ее _ письма остаются скудны: он позаботился об этом, отлучив наглую девку от королевских покоев. Его не отличает наивность Гвиневры: в плотоядных взглядах и знающих ухмылках нет ничего, кроме желания поглумиться. Он не собирается доставлять ей удовольствие стать свидетельницей его унижения. 

Иные взгляды — рыцарей и придворных дам, и прислуги — преследуют его тоже. В каждом из них мерещится недоверие и плохо скрываемое презрение. 

Мелегант убеждает себя, что это лишь плод его воображения, что если Артур до сих пор пребывает в блаженном неведении, остальные не видят сквозь маску тоже. 

Порой он развлекает себя другой мыслью: быть может, это _ Гвиневра _ заслужила все эти чувства. Объяснение кажется не хуже прочих. 

Мелеганту нет места за круглым столом, а во время приемов он выбирает молчание добровольно. Лишь единожды озвучивает свое мнение: подбирая слова осторожно, и все же не пытаясь приуменьшить ценности совета. Ему _ необходимо _ процветание Камелота, но больше того — он не в силах и дальше терпеть чужую глупость, полнейшую неосведомленность в делах не войны, а политики. Даже женщина — высокородная, каковой является королева, — должна знать истины столь простые. 

Предложение оказывается встречено ропотом и невысказанным предубеждением, но среди гула голосов мелькает и удивленный интерес. Готовность слушать. 

И все же это взгляд Артура выбивает почву из-под его ног: в нем _ гордость _ за него, тепло и искреннее восхищение. 

Решение не подвергается сомнению.

Мелегант не привык к одобрению: к беспрекословному подчинению — бесспорно, но и отец, и его двор всегда искали подвох в его словах, предложение заведомо бесчестное. И, может быть, он сам дал им все основания, а, может, еще раньше, они — повод. 

Гвиневра — неверная супруга и клятвопреступница — получает доверие за бесценок, заслуживая его ничуть не больше. 

Теперь Мелегант берет то, что когда-то доставалось ей. 

_ Все_, что когда-то доставалось ей. 

Улыбки Артура и его прикосновения, порой мимолетные, иногда — тяжелые и собственнические, те, что оставляют невидимое клеймо на коже и от которых по-прежнему хочется отмыться. Сбежать, пока не поздно, потому что иначе он может забыть… 

…возможно, забыл уже.

Артур приходит в его покои каждую ночь, и каждую ночь Мелегант принимает его, не в силах найти повода для отказа. 

Он не отказывает Артуру, когда тот зарывается пальцами в его волосы, когда целует жадно, и долго, и горячо, до боли в припухших губах. 

А когда поцелуи спускаются ниже, он запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, пытаясь спрятаться от горящего любовью взгляда.

Мелегант был со многими: женщинами и мужчинами, не придавая значения выбору. Он знает желание и страсть, но никогда не занимался любовью. Никогда не был с тем, кто бы _ любил _его. 

Не его. 

Гвиневру. 

И нечто темное и вязкое, что поднимается в его душе при этой мысли, сильнее возбуждения и похоти, сильнее ненависти, и зависти, и ревности. 

Сильнее, потому что оно все это — и больше. 

Он останавливает Артура только когда тот забирается ладонью под полы его ночной рубашки, очерчивает кончиками пальцев колено и ласкает тонкую кожу бедра. Останавливает, даже если ему хочется податься навстречу, шире раздвинуть ноги и принять его в себя целиком. 

Пусть он воочию убедился в силе магии Морганы, даже у нее есть свои границы. 

Мысли об этом — о ней — всегда достаточно, чтобы вернуть себе остатки разума. 

Он перехватывает запястье Артура, отстраняется лишь настолько, чтобы можно было опуститься перед ним на колени, дрожащими — неизменно дрожащими — пальцами распутать завязки на его штанах. 

Артур выглядит удивленным в первую ночь, жадно-нетерпеливым — в последующие. Во вторую и в третью… сколько еще осталось? 

Сколько осталось до конца игры? 

Мелегант не скупится на ласки, с готовностью обхватывает губами горячую возбужденную плоть, позволяет иметь себя в рот, как дешевую шлюху. Как если бы этим клеймил не себя — _ ее _. 

Артур не смотрит на него тогда, слишком поглощенный страстью: зажмурившись и сжав руки в кулаки, он дышит часто и тяжело, и если _ ее _ имя и рождается на его губах, у него не хватает воздуха, чтобы вымолвить его. Мелегант делает для этого все, на что только способен. 

Артур никогда не остается до утра, уходит, едва получив свое. Иногда Мелеганту кажется, что тот _ хочет _ остаться, что в его глазах мелькает отчего-то робкая мольба, и вопрос почти рождается на губах, но все это гаснет слишком быстро, оставляя за собой лишь растерянность. И любовь. 

Любовь Артура не гаснет никогда. 

Как только дверь закрывается за ним, возвращая одиночество, Мелегант стягивает с себя ненавистную женскую рубашку, стягивает чужой образ, и, прислонившись спиной к холодной каменной стене, обхватывает пальцами свой член. 

Он ласкает себя быстро, почти поспешно, не думая ни о чем и ни о ком, пока не кончает — удовлетворяя плоть, но не душу. 

Мелегант начинает привыкать и к этому тоже.

**4.**

Дни, проведенные в Камелоте, похожи один на другой, и вечера неотличны тоже. Артур все также нетерпелив, все также жаден до мельчайших проявлений нежности — _ благодарен _ за каждое из них. Мелегант счел бы это жалким, если бы сам не упивался любым мимолетным прикосновением и легчайшим из поцелуев, неловкими, но искренними попытками вернуть подаренное наслаждение. 

Он не позволяет многого, не дает переступить невидимую границу, за которой морок распадется на части, вот только иная черта — та, что была проведена не им, — стирается быстро. 

В одну из ночей еще длящейся зимы. 

Артур откидывается на подушки и убирает со лба влажные от пота пряди волос. Его взгляд затуманен неушедшей страстью, мышцы живота подрагивают от последних угасающих искр удовольствия, а приоткрытые губы кажутся непристойно яркими от бессчетных поцелуев. 

Мелегант смотрит на него неотрывно, отпечатывая в памяти сладчайшую из картин, образ, не отравленный горечью поражения, — образ врага, соперника, _ любовника_, беспомощного и побежденного, целиком в его власти. 

Мгновение растягивается, но Артур не спешит подняться — собрать свои вещи и уйти без слов прощания, как раз за разом до того. Вместо этого он ищет его взгляд, задает безмолвный и робкий вопрос — тот, что так и не решился озвучить. 

О, его храбрый король.

Жар возбуждения не угасает в теле Мелеганта, жаждет выхода, что не найдется в чужом присутствии, и все же… Он молча садится на край постели и прикрывает глаза, слышит за спиной тихий облегченный выдох и улыбается почти невольно. Этот дар — тот, которого Гвиневра лишила Артура, — не стоит ему ничего. Его нетрудно вернуть назад. 

Когда все закончится, он заберет гораздо больше. 

Мелегант ложится на постель поверх тяжелого покрывала, ненужного в хорошо протопленной комнате, и поворачивается на бок лицом к Артуру. Придвинувшись ближе, кладет голову ему на грудь — как сделала бы королева. Как сделал бы возлюбленный. 

Пальцы Артура зарываются в его волосы — иные, чем у Гвиневры, короче и мягче. Неужели он не замечает разницы? Даже не догадывается о подмене? Магия путает его чувства, но не способна скрыть все. 

Она неспособна скрыть тон голоса, и мимику, и жесты. Изменившиеся прикосновения. Мелегант знает точно и без сомнения: Гвиневра никогда не касалась его _ так _. 

Никогда не коснется. 

И все же Артур по-прежнему не выказывает ни тени подозрения, только не в нем. Влюбленный взгляд все так же мягок и нежен, и сердце бьется сильно и ровно под его ладонью. 

В спальне воцаряется тишина, успокаивающая и почти уютная, но Мелегант не может заснуть. В полумраке комнаты, освещенной лишь пламенем камина, он изучает черты Артура: тень его ресниц на коже, едва заметную родинку на щеке, изгиб губ и линию горла; смотрит, как в такт дыханию вздымается и опускается его грудь. Его тело сильное, почти нетронутое шрамами, и это _ Мелегант _ оставил самый глубокий из них — тот, что еще непобледневшим клеймом пересекает его бок. Он позволяет себе проследить его кончиками пальцев, почти невесомо касаясь кожи. 

В его памяти день, когда он нанес этот удар, по-прежнему болезненно ярок. Мелегант возвращается к нему даже слишком часто. Каким Артур видел его тогда? Злодеем в собственной истории, чудовищем, от которого нужно было спасти прекрасную даму?.. 

Не тем, кто всего лишь боролся за то, что принадлежало ему по праву. 

— Ты ненавидишь его? — спрашивает он прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. 

Он _ не хочет _ знать ответа на этот вопрос, не должен был задавать его вовсе, но сказанного уже не вернуть. 

— Хм? — Артур приоткрывает глаза. — Кого? 

Мелегант резко садится на постели — отворачивается прочь, только чтобы избежать чужого взгляда, чтобы Артур не увидел… боль. И _ гнев_, что искажает его черты в выражении столь омерзительно неуместном на хорошеньком личике Гвиневры. 

Он сжимает руки в кулаки и дышит через нос, пытаясь успокоиться, но тщетно — клокочущая в душе ярость не желает уходить. Артур _ не помнит _ — даже не думает о нем, тогда как сам он в мыслях Мелеганта каждое сущее мгновение: в мечтаниях о грядущем триумфе, о боли поражения в его глазах, когда он осознает потерю возлюбленной королевы — когда поймет, что отдавал каждое прикосновение, каждую ласку, и поцелуи, и сладкие обещания не ей — _ ему_. 

И пусть _ его нет _в этой комнате — не для Артура — это не значит, что он позволит так просто забыть о своем существовании, что позволит… 

За его спиной раздается шорох покрывала, скрип постели и тихий вздох. 

— Нет, — говорит Артур, но не просит обернуться, не ищет его взгляда. 

Он _ способен _ чувствовать изменившееся настроение, не закрывает глаза на несдержанность, что все чаще берет над ним верх, так отчего до сих пор не видит иной правды?.. 

— Нет, не ненавижу, — продолжает он тихо. — Ты считаешь, я должен — презираешь его за все, что он сделал, но я… Он не был _ не прав. _ Я не хотел этого трона, не сделал ничего, чтобы его получить… и именно поэтому обязан сейчас доказать, что достоин короны. Что судьба не ошиблась, выбрав меня.

Мелегант расслабляет руки и выдыхает. Гнев покидает его — опустошает, оставляя за собой лишь беспомощность. Он всегда… _ всегда _ был беспомощен перед Артуром. Ничего не мог противопоставить его наивной вере в добро и справедливость. В то, что его справедливость одинакова для всех.

Артур не чувствует к нему ненависти. Мелегант не знает, ожидал ли услышать иное — хотел ли. Что ему остается, если не ненависть? Сочувствие? _ Безразличие_?.. 

Но разве сам он ненавидит Артура? Еще недавно ответ казался столь очевидным. Мелегант не знал ничего иного — был _ переполнен _ ненавистью, задыхался ею, только сейчас… 

Артур наконец придвигается ближе. Мелегант ощущает жар его тела сквозь тонкие слои одежды, когда сильные руки заключают его в объятие и прижимают к груди; губы легко, почти дразняще касаются шеи. Ему мерещится извинение в этом жесте — наивная попытка использовать язык, с которым он едва знаком. 

Мелегант закрывает глаза. 

Сейчас в нем так мало ненависти, и точно не к Артуру. Возможно, она никогда не предназначалась ему — только _ судьбе_, что всегда обделяла его, всегда забирала, не отдавая ничего взамен… 

— Давай не будем об этом, — говорит Артур; его горячие пальцы вычерчивают неясные узоры на животе Мелеганта, вновь разжигая почти погасшее пламя. — Не сейчас, когда мы вдвоем. Нам никто больше не нужен… 

В улыбке, что расцветает на губах Мелеганта, равно горечь и торжество, и он не пытается ее сдержать — только скрыть; обернувшись, прячет в поцелуе отчаянном и жадном, заставляя Артура узнать ее вкус. 

Быть может, тот еще не видит правды, но он _ почувствует _ ее. 

Им в самом деле больше никто не нужен.

**5.**

Минует Имболк, но от Морганы по-прежнему нет вестей. 

Мелегант не слышит ни шепота, ни домысла о ее затянувшемся отсутствии, будто никто не замечает его вовсе. Только улыбки Лии становятся все более широкими и хищными, блеск в глазах — голодным. Он не смеет задавать ей вопросов: как долго им осталось, что ведьма припасла для неизбежного финала? 

Вот только те отказываются покидать его мысли, где бы он ни находился: на собраниях двора, в тенистых садах замка или же в одиночестве личных покоев — до тех пор, пока не приходит Артур. В его объятиях он забывается порой, и только тогда исчезают невидимые часы, по крупицам отсчитывающие последние мгновения. Их назойливый образ всегда возвращается слишком скоро. 

Мелегант не в силах больше сдерживать напряжение, что сонмом насекомых роится под кожей. Он раздражителен и резок, часто срывает злость на прислуге, хотя знает — ожидает — реакцию Артура: как тот сводит брови у переносицы в безмолвном неодобрении, как неизменно спешит сгладить ситуацию в глазах других. 

Мелегант отказывается чувствовать вину. 

И все же Артур не говорит ничего, не призывает его к ответу — ни за это, ни за десятки иных ошибок. Тех, что никогда не допустила бы Гвиневра. 

Он _ не может _ быть слеп, ни при внимательности и чуткости, что Мелегант успел узнать в нем, и если закрывает глаза, то _ добровольно _ — как и на все, что не вписывается в идеально выстроенную картину его мира.

Но даже он неспособен притворяться вечно: первым разрушает иллюзию, за которую держались они оба. 

— Ты изменилась. 

Артур неотрывно смотрит в потолок; его профиль кажется слишком резким в свете луны, пробивающимся сквозь окна спальни, но голос звучит неуверенно и тихо — будто он не хочет произносить слов, но и молчать не в силах.

Мелегант замирает. Мгновение не дышит вовсе, пытаясь вспомнить, _ как _. Страх липким холодом расползается по телу, но нечто иное оказывается сильнее — давит, вытесняя все прочие чувства. 

Пустота. 

— Порой мне кажется, я совсем тебя не знал. 

Артур поворачивает к нему голову, и в полутьме Мелеганту все же удается поймать его взгляд. В нем тень сомнения, и стыд, и мольба простить — за боль, что может причинить словами, за чувства, которые ему неподвластны. Он видит и _ любовь _ тоже, болезненно обнаженную и отчего-то кажущуюся куда реальнее уже знакомой теплоты. 

Мелегант выдыхает панику и страх, но они отказываются уходить — упрямо цепляются за него изнутри и шепчут о чем-то большем, чем угроза быть раскрытым. О чем-то, что он так отчаянно не хочет признавать. 

— Ты отдалилась после нашей свадьбы, и порой… порой мне казалось, та магия, что связала нас когда-то, исчезла без следа, — губы Артура кривятся в гримасе, от собственных слов или же чувств, и он вновь отводит взгляд к потолку. — Я не хотел признавать этого, наивно надеялся, что рано или поздно все пройдет, что тебе лишь нужно привыкнуть к новой роли, к тому, как все стало иначе… 

— А теперь? — произносит Мелегант едва громче шепота. 

Артур тяжело сглатывает: его кадык дергается и замирает. 

— А теперь… — в голосе сквозят неуверенность и смятение, но и надежда тоже. — Теперь я думаю, возможно, тебе и правда нужно было время, чтобы найти себя, и я… 

Он запинается и снова сглатывает. Мелегант едва сдерживает дрожь, когда холодные пальцы находят и сжимают его ладонь, будто ища поддержки. 

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Артур, как если бы иного не оставалось. — Я _ люблю _ тебя. 

Мелегант закрывает глаза. Он слышал признание и раньше — приторной сладостью остающееся на чужих губах, очаровательное в своей бесполезности. _ Теперь _ оно звучит иначе. Слабым, и хрупким, и уязвимым — каким он чувствует себя в этот миг. 

Оно_ для него_, потому что, пусть глаза Артура по-прежнему видят ложь, его сердце знает правду — ту, что он все же посмел принять, что не отвратила его как всех других. 

И нечто жалкое и дрожащее в душе Мелеганта ликует от этой мысли, жаждет забрать и нежность, и тепло, и все, чего он оказался лишен, вот только… все не должно было закончиться вот так. Артур _ не должен _ был чувствовать ничего к притворщику под маской возлюбленной королевы, не должен был замечать ее вовсе. 

Но Мелегант был опрометчив: оставил навязанную роль даже до того, как началась сама игра, никогда не пытался подражать ее манерам, ее жестам, ее речи. Никогда не пытался быть кем-то, кроме себя самого. И кто бы захотел _ это _? 

Когда иллюзия держалась столь надежно, казалось неважным, что чувствовал Артур — любил бы Гвиневру до самого конца или же разочаровался в ней — итог оставался один. 

Остается по-прежнему. 

Он захлебнется местью Морганы, и пусть Мелегант давно потерял контроль над игрой, Артуру будет больно все равно. 

Им _ обоим _ будет. 

Артур всегда значил для него слишком много — в одержимости, что терзала его сердце, в желании быть признанным, вырвать победу любой ценой. Но он был лишь _ символом _ раньше — воплощением всего того, что отняла судьба. Его так просто было ненавидеть. 

Без ненависти — без пелены, застилающей взор, Мелегант наконец видит его таким, каков тот есть и был всегда. Он видит человека мягкого и справедливого, сильного и упрямого, наивного, возможно, но столь _ щедрого _ в своей любви… 

И перед этим Мелегант _ слаб _ . Это то, чего он жаждал всегда — подобно тому, как жаждет глотка воды умирающий в пустыне. С тем чувством, что Артур отдал ему так беспечно, он получил все, что когда-то хотел забрать у Гвиневры — что было _ обещано _ с ее рукой. 

Любовь Артура ему никто не обещал. _ Ее _ он не заслуживал, но, запретная и украденная, она кажется лишь слаще. 

Он не хочет отказываться от нее.

И с этим признанием страх, что засел в нем слишком глубоко, наконец обретает форму. 

Когда наступит неминуемый конец обману, правда _ сломает _ Артура, вот только и Мелегант заплатит свою цену. Он проиграет тоже, и долгожданный вкус победы обернется пеплом на губах. 

Артур снова заберет у него все, на этот раз не оставив даже ненависти.

По телу Мелеганта проходит невольная дрожь, не от холода вовсе, и все же он неосознанно ищет тепла; выдыхает беззвучно, когда Артур наконец отпускает его ладонь и привлекает к себе, мягко касается губами виска. Так _ лучше _ , но в то же время — его объятия слишком нежны и осторожны, прикосновения совсем невинны, и этого _ недостаточно_. 

Мелегант отказывал ему так часто — желанию в глазах, совсем иным ласках, попыткам не только брать, но отдавать взамен. Он боялся разоблачения и собственной слабости, отпустить контроль и позволить Артуру забраться ему под кожу, только теперь… 

Теперь эти страхи потеряли смысл. 

Мелегант разрывает объятия и первым целует Артура — долго, и горячо, и грязно, возвращая желание в его глаза и прогоняя тени последних сомнений. Он седлает его бедра и притягивает в новый поцелуй, ловит губами рваный выдох, чувствует, как судорожно впиваются в тело чужие пальцы.

Он не останавливает Артура, когда тот прижимается еще ближе, позволяя почувствовать возбуждение, не останавливает его _ вовсе _ этой ночью — только направляет, заставляя забыться в фантазии, выстроенной столь искусно. Их страсти почти довольно, а в остальном он смеет довериться волшбе. 

Мелегант растягивает себя пальцами, скользкими от масла, мучительно медленно опускается на напряженную плоть — почти _ легко _ после вечеров, проведенных в фантазиях иных, и в то же время не столь уж отличных. 

Он позволяет Артуру многое, но не власть над собой — движется почти неспешно, упиваясь трепетом его тела, болезненной чувственностью мгновений и первыми стонами, срывающимися с губ. Пока и этого не становится мало. 

И тогда Мелегант сдается: отдает себя без остатка и отказывается от сожалений; принимает все — и боль, и желание, и то, что между. 

Пальцы Артура оставляют синяки на его бедрах, его губы жестоки в своей нежности, и с каждым мгновением удовольствие становится все ярче, почти нестерпимым. Пот стекает по его вискам, и мышцы мелко дрожат. Мелегант встречает хаотичные толчки чужого тела, вторит каждому прерывистому вздоху, и стону, и всхлипу и сглатывает в поспешных поцелуях едва оформившиеся слова. 

Он кончает, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе: лишь от жара, запертого между их телами, от томительного наслаждения, поднимающегося из глубины. От наслаждения _ Артура _ — острее сейчас, чем когда-либо раньше.

Мелегант оставляет тепло постели только чтобы смыть семя с живота и бедер, а, вернувшись, позволяет себе расслабиться в объятиях сильных и надежных. Его тело наполняет тяжесть усталости, мысли — благословенно пусты. В эти мгновения для страха нет места, и потому — он повторит эту ночь. Столько раз, сколько им отпущено. 

До наступления конца Мелегант заберет все, что ему осталось. 

Он заберет воспоминания.

**6.**

Моргана приходит, когда Мелегант позволяет себе хрупкую надежду, что она оставила их навсегда. 

Она появляется в дверях тронного зала на исходе одного из приемов, мгновенно притягивает к себе внимание. На ее губах играет жестокая усмешка, а в глазах — предвкушение затмевает нескрываемый триумф. 

Ей неинтересны собравшиеся. Только король, только _ королева_. Она находит его взгляд и усмехается шире. 

В этот миг Мелегант больше не чувствует себя подельником — всего лишь очередной жертвой. В голове вновь бьется непрошеная, почти забытая мысль, что, может быть, ведьма лишь _ глумилась _ над ним — что ловушка была для него тоже. 

Ловушка _ была _ для него, хотела того Моргана или нет. 

Она смотрит на него еще мгновение, затем отворачивается к Артуру — уже открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Мелегант успевает прервать: 

— Оставьте нас, — обращается он ко всем, кто еще есть в зале. — Королю следует поговорить с сестрой наедине. 

Он отмечает вопросительный шепот голосов, едва прикрытый интерес и короткий обмен взглядами, но никто не смеет перечить: Артур молчит, а в глазах двора Мелегант все еще — ненадолго — их королева. 

Зал пустеет за считанные минуты.

На лицо Морганы набегает тень неудовольствия. Он лишил ее спектакль зрителей, ради Артура или себя самого, или их обоих — не имеет значения. Это призрачная победа, не стоящая ничего, кроме мимолетного удовлетворения последними мгновениями власти. 

Со зрителями или без ведьма все равно получит свое. 

Мелегант наконец позволяет себе смотреть на Артура: его брови сведены у переносицы, взгляд тяжелый и беспокойный, и все-таки — по-прежнему — он обращается к _ нему _ с немым вопросом: «что происходит?». 

Он знает, что что-то не так — не доверяет Моргане, как не должен доверять ему. 

Мелеганту нечего предложить, кроме кривой усмешки, остающейся горечью яда на губах, и что-то _ ломается _ в глазах Артура, будто он уже осознает — может, только предчувствует — предательство. 

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел этот месяц, любезный братец, — говорит Моргана голосом густым и тягучим, как мед; она замолкает ненадолго, держит паузу, прежде чем вынести приговор: — Пока твоя _ возлюбленная _ томилась в моей клетке, пока рыдала и звала на помощь… конечно, не тебя. 

Она смеется коротко и истерично, но Мелегант едва обращает на нее внимание. Его взгляд прикован к Артуру — к его лицу, искаженному смятением и непониманием и _ страхом_. 

— Что ты несешь? — цедит Артур сквозь зубы, до побелевших костяшек сжимая подлокотники трона. — Отвечай, ведьма! 

— О, Артур, — сквозь наносную елейную нежность без труда пробивается ликование. — Ты так ничему и не научился, а ведь я старалась преподать тебе _ урок _ в ту ночь. 

Моргана щелкает пальцами: Мелегант чувствует, как растворяется ее магия, стекает с него, подобно дешевой краске, и когда Артур оборачивается к нему — за поддержкой или, может быть, за подтверждением… 

Мелегант закрывает глаза, только чтобы не видеть его в этот миг. Чтобы не знать, какие чувства отражаются в его глазах — ярость, или боль, или ненависть. Все вместе. 

— Что ты наделала, ведьма?! — голос Артура дрожит от едва сдерживаемого гнева. — Как долго все это продолжалось?! Где Гвиневра?!

— Ты и сам знаешь, как долго, — хрипло говорит Мелегант, и в этот момент почти верит, что все еще заодно с Морганой. — Даже ты не можешь быть настолько глуп. 

Но за жестокостью слов, за неискренней насмешкой, он прячет мольбу и глупое, бессмысленное «прости». Артур не слышит — вновь выбирает неведение, но… 

Не Моргана. Моргана замечает _ все _, что осталось несказанным, и, кажется, это только разжигает ее ликование. 

Она подходит к нему медленно, подобно хищному зверю, подкрадывающемуся к жертве. 

Артур поднимается с трона, его рука ложится на рукоять меча — как если бы глаза все еще обманывали его, и это _ Гвиневру _ он готов был защищать от любой угрозы.

— Это могло бы быть очаровательно, если бы не было так жалко, — Моргана наклоняется близко, шепча насмешку ему на ухо. — Я говорила тебе: любовь не что иное, как предательство. 

— Что ты сделала с Гвиневрой? — вновь требует Артур. 

Он устремляется к Моргане, протягивает руку, чтобы схватить ее — чтобы вытрясти всю правду, но она лишь со смешком отступает назад, ускользает без малейшего труда и без толики магии. 

— Я? — в ее голосе звучит наигранное, глумливое негодование. — Ровным счетом ничего. _ Он _ , — она указывает на Мелеганта, — похитил ее. _ Я _ освободила. От плена… и нежеланного брака. Не сомневаюсь, она и ее возлюбленный Ланселот уже очень далеко отсюда, там, где до них не дотянутся руки оскорбленного короля. 

— Ты сказала, что убьешь Ланселота, — говорит Мелегант.

Не знает, зачем. Судьба первого рыцаря Камелота ему безразлична. Она — но не боль в глазах Артура, слишком острая и обнаженная, задевающая _ его тоже_. 

— Я сказала, что окажу ему достойный прием, — говорит Моргана. — И я оказала! Что может быть достойнее самого доблестного рыцаря, чем рука спасенной дамы? Чем сердце его возлюбленной? О, как _ счастлива _ она была его видеть, с какой радостью бросилась ему на шею… 

— Ты лжешь, ведьма! — срывается Артур; он дергается вперед, но Моргана ловко прячется за спиной Мелеганта, и это — преграда, которую ему не преодолеть. — Этого не может быть! 

— Не может? Как не может быть, что ты ночами упивался обществом своего злейшего врага, ни на мгновение не сомневаясь, что перед тобой — _ под _ тобой — дражайшая королева? Неудивительно, что Гвиневра выбрала Ланселота. Неудивительно, что он предпочел ее вассальной клятве. 

И в этот мгновение — Мелегант видит даже слишком ясно — Артур _ верит _. 

Он верит в правду: в то, что Гвиневра полюбила Ланселота, что была любима им в ответ, и верит в ложь: что это была _ его _ вина. Что он заслужил все это. 

— Как ты мог… — он замолкает, сглатывает тяжело, как если бы каждое слово причиняло ему боль. — Я дал бы тебе бой, но это… 

— Артур, — беспомощно произносит Мелегант. 

Лицо Артура искажает гримаса, будто он не хочет — не _ может _ слышать свое имя из его уст, сказанное его голосом, — наконец _ его_, не Гвиневры. 

Моргана получила то, чего хотела. 

Она сломила Артура, нанесла рану куда более глубокую чем та, которую когда-то перенесла сама. Ей не было дела до судьбы королевства, до Гвиневры и Ланселота, до собственных обещаний. Она дала Мелеганту трон и любовь, только он был наивным глупцом, надеясь, что сможет все это сохранить.

— Убирайся прочь, — хрипит Артур, обращаясь к нему или к Моргане, или к ним обоим. — Убирайся и не возвращайся никогда, потому что если ты только посмеешь… если ты только посмеешь, я своими руками вырву твое сердце. 

«Как ты вырвал мое» — не добавляет он, но эти слова мерещатся Мелеганту все равно. 

Моргана вновь заливается смехом, неискренним и жестоким, отравленным знакомой пустотой, что заменяет удовлетворение от свершившейся мести. Мгновение спустя Мелегант чувствует обжигающий всполох магии за спиной, чары, подвластные единицам. 

Ведьма исчезает без следа, оставляя за собой руины. 

Мелегант остается на месте. На троне королевы, в ее переливчатом золотистом платье, но он не чувствует стыда — не от этого. 

Наконец Артур смотрит на него прямо, и его взгляд горит не ненавистью, но все той же невыносимо острой болью.

Когда Мелегант делает вдох, его дыхание срывается с губ тихим смешком, хриплым и истеричным. И после этого он уже не может себя остановить: он смеется и смеется, пока живот не сводит спазмом, а на глазах не выступают слезы. Смеется, пока тело не предает его, и он тряпичной куклой не оседает на кресле. 

— Слишком поздно, Артур, — говорит он, лишь только обретя воздух. 

Его пальцы судорожно царапают кожу на груди, где еще бьется сердце. 

Лицо Артура бескровно бледное, и пусть его руки не дрожат на рукояти меча, он с трудом вынимает его из ножен, будто в один миг тот стал слишком тяжелым. 

С кривой усмешкой Мелегант думает о том, что под конец осуществит еще одно свое желание: получит Экскалибур. 

Трон, и любовь, и меч. Не более, чем иллюзии, _ тени _ чего-то настоящего. Заветная мечта, извращенная и вывернутая наизнанку, кажется наказанием, но, может быть, _ это _ он в самом деле заслужил. 

Мелегант устало опускает руку и закрывает глаза, прислоняется затылком к резной спинке кресла, обнажая горло. Тяжелые шаги звучат все ближе, и холод стали касается его кожи. Мелегант тяжело сглатывает. 

Он слушает дыхание Артура, глубокое и ровное, вторящий рваный вдох-выдох, срывающийся с собственных губ. 

Затем — 

Звон металла о камень разрывает молчание. 

Шаги звучат снова, становятся тише. 

Тяжелая дверь скрипит петлями и захлопывается с оглушительным грохотом, эхом раздающимся по всему залу. 

Мелегант не открывает глаза. Он горбится и запускает пальцы в волосы, вписывается ногтями в скальп, тщетно пытаясь заглушить физической болью ту, что терпеть не в силах — ту, что вырывается наружу глухим звериным воем. 

До хрипоты и сорванных связок, до рези в сухих глазах. 

До тех пор, пока больше не остается ничего.


End file.
